A Spirit's Request
by DeathKing24712
Summary: After being attacked by one of Kaguya's clan remnants, Naruto is transported to another dimension, where thankfully time moves much faster, now he must explore this new world, for a way out. First part of a Big Series, OP Hokage Naruto, butt he's limited to make it even, eventually will go to the Big Leagues.. Character Development involved. Naruto X Mulan X ? Power Levels Included


**Disclaimer: I Do Not In any way, shape, or form own any of Mulan, Disney, and Naruto, this is just a fan made story, with the idea being mine of course.**

"Person talking"

_'Person thinking'_

**"Big ass Monster Speaking"**

**_'Big ass Monster Thinking'_**

**"Techniques"**

**(Me just chattin)**

**AU:****Umm yeahhh remember the time when i said big things were coming?**

**Well here it is.. well this is technically just a part of a BIG series, but yeah.. this is a Disney Xover, yeahh lame.. butttt that's just a reason for the main protagonist to develop, and thennnnn we move on to.. the big leagues.. which are all Anime btw.. soo uhh yeah that will be coming in the nearby 2 years... or so.. depends..****Anyways on with the story!!!!!**

_Spirit's Request_

_Prologue_

(Unknown Place)

The forest was quiet, animals and critters were running around doing they're normal routine, deers were grazing, snakes were slithering across the grassy floor of the forest, every animal was just minding their own business.

When suddenly a bright light shone, and with it a ball of light appeared floating over the forest floor, the whole forest seemed to come alive, many animals gathered around the glowing ball of energy, as they were seemingly contacted by the white waves of light that rippled across the forest, made by the growing ball.

After what seemed like an eternity, the ball of light began to diminish, growing smaller, and smaller each second passed till' it dissapeared, leaving behind a crouching figure,

The figure looked to be a male teen, wearing an all orange jacket, and black pants, with a white cloak that had orange flames at the bottom, with the kanji for _Nanadaime__ Hokage"_ currently wrapped around him, the most distinguishing thing about him were his three whisker marks on both his cheeks, his mop of blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes,**(Surely ya'll know who this is.)**

The figure suddenly dropped down into all fours, as he started coughing up blood, staining the forest floor red, the animals backed up, as to give the boy some space,

"Damn that Kūshoro, what did he do to me?" The figure coughed out

**"Grrr, that boy did a number on you Naruto, most of your organs have been severed, your muscles are severed from strain, and your bones have multiple fractures, i'm healing most of the damage as we speak."** Replied a voice in his head,

"Damn it." Naruto said, as he opened his eyes to see his surroundings, a bit bigger than before, "What happend? Why is everything bigger now? Kurama you seeing this?"

**"Yes, and it seems like your body has reverted to when you were 17 years old, meaning he may have sent us back in time, or sent us to another dimension while also sending us back in time."** His partner replied,

"What!? That bastard! I'll teach that guy a not to mess with me once i see him again! He does'nt know how much i worked to be that tall, all the blood, sweat, bitterness, and tears." Naruto shouted in outrage, while also crying comically with tears streaming down his eyes, causing a giant silhoute of a nine tailed fox, and the animals to sweatdrop, at the sudden change of emotion.

After a while, things really started to sink into his brain, he was young again, he was therefore short, and worse, he had to eat more vegetables AGAIN! Just to gain more height!

"I'm gonna kill that bastard when i see him." He decided, sending a literal wave of killing intent upon the whole forest, it was so immense it, took form into a shockwave originating from him, heck it even began to expand outside the forest, with the area that was affected, becoming several degrees colder,

this also affected the animals, as they began to hide from the strange, and scary human.

**"Idiot, that's the least of your worries now, you still have a mission, and that is to stop the**

**Ōtsutsuki kid, but until then the best course of action, is to scout out a nearby town, with your clones, as well as start searching for your ningen allies (remember, this is Hokage Naruto)**

**some of them may have also been caught in his jutsu, and are here confused as you are, then build a temporary camp, for you and your ningen allies."**

"Right, i almost forgot, thanks for reminding me Kurama." Naruto said now going into full serious mode(or Hokage mode), he had a duty to do, and that was to protect the hidden leaf, and it's people.

He stood up from his position, as he tried to walk slowly, to get a feel on his wobbly legs, keyword being tried as he failed miserably, and he fell down like a tree, face down into the floor. Seems like the jutsu, also messed up his motor balance.

After a few tries, he got a hold of himself enough, to stand straight and look at his surroundings, the forest he was in was practically empty, and cold, but he paid it no mind.

**"And turn down your KI (Killing Intent) your scaring everything in this damned forest."**

"Oh, forgot about that, hehehe." Naruto said with a sheepish smile, so that's why it was cold, in all his seriousness, he had forgotten about his short burst of anger.

He turned down his KI, and the forest temperature returned to normal, followed by a dozen animals, emerging from the forest.

"Sorry about that guys, i did'nt notice that you were all there." He said to the animals, with his hands clasped while bowing. The animals in turn tilting their heads slightly, the universal sign for confusion, for not knowing what he was saying.

"Riiighhtt, just remembered you can't understand me." Naruto sported an awkward smile, before going serious again, his fingers forming a familliar cross sign, before he molded his chakra.

With a shout of **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** (you already know what this means)

Numerous clouds of smoke ranging up to hundreds appeared, each revealing exact replicas of Naruto.

"Alright guys! You already know what to do. Dispell immediately if you find a nearby town, or any of our allies."

And with a shout of "Hai boss!" the Naruto clones scattered in all directions,

"Now that that's taken care off, i think i should take care of our food, and shelter problem."

He said, before slowly turning his head towards the gathered animals, with his mouth forming a strange smile.

~~~_Line Break_~~~

"Anndd done!" Said Naruto, as he put the finishing touches to one of the many tents he put up, using the surrounding materials the tents were a mix of grass, and leaves stuck togethere using Saiken's acid but modified, **(he can use the portions of the other Bijuu's chakra, although they are none sentient.)** and it had wooden poles cut neatly into rectangular shapes, holding it up, while in the middle of the makeshift camp, was a large campfire, with wooden boxes beside it, which reeked of blood and meat.

Just as he was about to sit down, he was suddenly hit by a wave of memories, followed by a much bigger wave, it seems like he's clones who were in charge of finding civilization, had dispelled.

While most of it was full of forests, snow tipped mountains, and rivers, the clones did see some strange sights, like strange people on animals (horses), a large encampment a few miles away and finally, the one he was looking for, a 'nearby' town, and by 'nearby' he means a couple miles away,

"That should be a great place to start." He said as he then made another clone, to alert the remaining clones to continue searching for survivors.

Before he took to the trees, using his chakra to jump from tree, to tree while going at an average speed.

After a while Naruto decided to strike up a conversation with his partner, "Kurama, you there furball?"

**"Yes i'm here"** came the reply

"You've been strangely quiet."

**"While you were busy with your clones, i've taken the liberty to investigate the situation were in, and i think i have the answer."**

"Well what did you find? You figured out that were in an alternate dimension? Again?"

**"Grrr, no but your close, it seems like that Ōtsutsuki child, has transported us to a different dimension, and without that Uchiha were gonna be stuck here unless we find a way out.**

**Thankfully it seems like time here moves MUCH faster than in our dimension, i can still feel the fragments, you left inside your child, and the Uchiha, and it seems like barely a second has passed back there, i speculate that when a month passes then a total of 10 seconds would have passed."**

"Phew, i thought we were dead there for a second." Naruto sighed in relief, his hands clutching his chest, where his heart was located, after nearly having a breakdown, upon hearing the newfound information, he had stopped jumping a while ago, to hear his partner's words, "That's good news for us right? I mean we could use that to our advantage, to train to become stronger." He said in realization, already getting excited at the prospect of having a 'real' goal again, while he was happy he finally became Hokage, that was it, he had no real goal anymore, after the war with Kaguya, the elemental nations had gone into a state of true peace, and with no real goal, he had no reason to train, not counting the one on where he almost lost Hinata, that was a horrible day, after that he trained almost nonstop, just so that the same thing won't happen again,

Over the years of becoming a Kage, he had improved drastically, from Fuinjutsu, to Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Many more, he developed his own Techniques one of Them is Shapeshifting, inspired by the Henge, but vastly different at the same time, you mold your chakra to encompass your being, you make it hard as possible, then imagine the animal your seeing, the only downside to this technique, is the pain that it will bring to the user, not that that bothers him though, he may be old (mentally), but he's still alive and kicking. And now he had a 'real' goal to get stronger, and he was going to make every second count.

**"Heh, good to see your using your brain for once, _lord_ _hokage_." **The fox replied snidely emphasizing on the word hokage,

"Yeah, yeah, i'm stupid blah blah blah blah, at least i'm not forever alone." Naruto replied with a cheeky smile, before resuming jumping from tree to tree.

**"Why you! -" **Before Kurama could finish, Naruto cut off their mental connection, and started to laugh, at his partner's expense

Watch out world, the ninja world's most unpredictable ninja has just arrived!

_~End~_

Power Levels

Naruto: 15,000

Age: 17(27 mentally)

Mulan: 15

Age: 14

**DK: Annnddd Cut! that's the prologue down, chapter one is next B)**

**Naruto: Ahh another beggining another me, it feels great to be loved.**

**DK: Hehe don't get your hopes to high, you might not like your battle scenes, kukukuku.**

**Naruto: Wait.. what? what do you mean by that, and why did your laugh sounded creepy?**

**(Turns to Audience)**

**DK: That's all folks, hope this prologue was satisfactory, i'll publish the first chapter as soon as possible, after another prologue of another story of course, so uh yeah feel free to ask some questions..**

**DK out!!**

**RR**


End file.
